The Butterfly of BTS: Part III
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


It was over, but it felt so soon to end. Seeing them cheer like that... it was an insane feeling to have. "I really liked our performance today guys," the manager said clapping as he walked into the dressing room. "Good line Maghe, did not honestly think you would come up with something like that off the top of your head. J Hope good work on not dropping him. Jimin your acrobatics were great keep up the good work. Jin, Beautiful voice this time around; keep up the hard work. Suga, your voice seems to be going out, so take it easy. Jungkook, your dancing was spot on but your voice faultered a bit at times.." and so he went on giving constructive criticism to us all, "Your next concert is a few weeks from now; you guys are going to America for your next concert." We all widened our eyes, "America?" I said confused, "AMERICA!" J Hope yelled overly excited.  
Its been a few days now and we are on our way to the airport to go to Los Angelos; I was wearing a turtle neck sweater, black medical mask, skinny jeans, and grey Timbs. The weather was quite cold in Korea now, but I packed clothes for warmer weather, for Los Angelos. This will be my first time in America, but I was told by the others that it is fun over there. I stayed in the middle of the group; I did not really wish to be seen at the time. J Hope had his hand over over my shoulders to which I blushed a bit, "Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Jimin then came over and put his hand on my forehead, "Nope I do not feel too much heat." I laughed at the two silly boys then sighed, "No, I am just a bit worried is all..." Jin then turned around concerned, "There is not anything for you to worry about, I promise." He said as he ruffled the hair of my head and smiled. I nodded and soon we were on the plane, ready to head to America.  
"So, Maghe, can you speak English?" Rap monster said in English and replied in English as well, "Yes, I have been practicing since I was a child." V, Jimin, and J hope who sat next to and behind me seemed surprised and said a loud, "WOAHHH." I felt embarrassed, then me and Rap Monster went back to speaking Korean. It was now 22:00 (10 p.m.) and all of the members were beggining to fall asleep; I fell asleep before Jimin and accidentally laid my head onto his shoulder. When I woke up, his head was on top of mine, and it seemed like I was the only one on the plane awake. "Aish..." I whispered to myself, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, I freed my head and popped it a few times. Then an anouncement came on the intercom, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, The plane will be landing in Los Angelos in about an hour from now." I sighed from relief; the plane was so cramped and uncomfortable.  
An hour slowly crept by and it was finally time to get out; I walked down the steps to see flashes from cameras, signs with BTS on it, and cheering. I look to Suga, "You guys have so many more fans here than I thought..." He smiled, "Yeah, and we need more so smile and be friendly." I took his advice and said hello to them. They all began talking at once, "HE KNOWS ENGLISH LIKE RAP MONSTER!" "SARAGHAE!" "OH MY GOD! HELLO!" "I LOVE THE NEW ALBUM GUYS!" Everything they said was so positive, I even took pictures with some of them. "THANK YOU MAGHE YOU ARE SO NICE!" I smiled to all of them waving as I left for the van with the others, "What fan service, man! I think it was better than mine." V laughed and punched me playfully. "Well, Suga said be nice, so I did as he said." Everyone laughed as we made our way to the hotel. We had two hotel rooms with two beds each, so we had to sleep two to a bed. That wasn't the part that bothered me though, what did was the fact they could find out... But if I stick to the plan, surely they would not know...  
We arrived at the hotel, then got inside the elevator to the second floor heading to the rooms that were beside eachother. Once there we had to figure out who roomed with who. "Well I want a room with Maghe!" yelled J hope. "Me too!" yelled Jimin. "I'll go with the idiots..." said Suga playfully.  
Suga set up a tripod camera in the room, "It is almost time for the Diary Recording." He looked to me, "You have heard of these correct? You just talk about you day, and write it on paper." I nodded and sat down with Suga to talk about our day, "Can I just draw it?" He nodded then looked at the camera, "This is what we mean; this guy ask questions like this, but he and I both know the answer. What a smart ass." He said as he hit the back of my head playfully and I laughed. "Well... Today we went to the airport and got on a uncomfortable plane, then, after what seemed like years, we got off of the plane where a whole crowd with signs and cameras were waiting for us. I was so shcked." Suga interupted me laughing, "H-he really was! It was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life! He was like 'w-what do I do?!', and I was like go be friendly. This kid takes off and takes pictures with them!" I interupted flustered but laughing, "You told me to be friendly! You did not really elaborate, and they were all so nice!" He smiled and shook his head at me as he pushed a hand over to the camera to turn it off, "Night diary complete..." He said then turned it off with the push of a button.


End file.
